Death Note prologue
by Kura Tsukiyomi
Summary: On connait tous l'histoire des Death Note...Mais sait-on la vérité sur cette histoire ? Ce qui s'est passé avant ? Sait-on seulement que tout était prévu depuis le début ?


**Salut à tous ! Heureuse de vous rencontrer pour ce prologue trèèèès court de Death Note. JURE je ne me suis inspiré de rien du tout. Ah si, en fait. Si j'ai écrit ça, c'est à cause d'un rêve que j'ai fait o.o**

**Bref bref bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Death Note Prologue

Il faisait noir, il s'ennuyait et ça puait.

Sans mentir, il songea que s'il avait un vrai nez, il serait tombé.

Deux de ses camarades jouaient en faisant des paris. Et ça l'agaçait.

Tous les jours, c'était la même chose.

Il avait cherché pendant une semaine le mot qui pouvait définir l'univers de ses semblables. Ça lui avait fait passer le temps. Et un jour, il l'avait trouvé, ce mot ultime, qui lui avait dévoilé le sens de toute chose, qui lui permettait de poser une étiquette sur chaque élément qu'il rencontrait dans sa vie qui n'avait pas de sens. Et ce mot était bien simple, mais il signifiait tant de choses...Ce mot l'avait fait soupirer, car il avait songé qu'il était idiot d'avoir autant réfléchi alors que la définition de tout ce qui l'entourait était si...Simple. Mais il l'avait déjà songé. Il n'aimait pas faire des répétitions.

Mais ce mot l'avait plongé dans un petit monde qu'il s'était fondé. Ce mot n'était autre que celui qu'on apprend alors que l'on est tout petit : « pourri ».

Il avait été bien content, quand il l'avait trouvé.

Mais son engourdissement était revenu. Son ennemi ultime était l'ennui, et il lui avait plongé dessus.

Il croyait bien qu'il allait mourir des assauts de cette offensive, assis sur son rocher, à contempler d'un air las le jeu de ses camarades.

Il fallait avouer qu'il serait comique qu'il meure, au vu de sa race !

Mais par miracle, une idée salvatrice lui traversa la tête.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres non. Il était déjà là avant. Il était là depuis toujours. Mais il fallait qu'il songe à autre chose. Son idée. Son salut.

Tous les détails tourbillonnaient dans ses neurones. Il fallait qu'il commence, et cela, maintenant !

Ryuk se leva et partit sur le champ.

Un autre monde apparut sous ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il déployait ses ailes noires.

Le décor devant lequel il se trouva fut un cimetière à moitié délabré.

Il leva la tête et contempla la voûte céleste noire à en devenir aveugle, la lune en croissant et les étoiles scintillantes.

Enfin, il revint à la réalité et trottina d'un pas enfantin dans les allées de sépultures. Il lui fallait quelqu'un...Quelqu'un de jeune.

Il s'arrêta devant une tombe dont le nom était illisible en raison du manque d'entretien de la dalle mortuaire.

Seules les dates de naissance et de mort étaient restées.

Ryuk calcula l'âge que le défunt avait à sa mort et arriva au nombre dix-huit en comptant sur ses doigts. Dix-huit...Parfait.

Il plongea sa main à travers le marbre de la dalle, le bois du cercueil et saisit le poignet du mort, qu'il ressortit assez content de lui.

Il détailla son visage alors qu'il le re-composait des chairs manquantes ou en putréfaction.

Ce garçon était brun au teint blanc de neige. On devinait, malgré le fait que ses paupières étaient rabattues sur ses yeux, que ces derniers étaient d'un noir profond.

Il saisit la dépouille et la lança au sol dans un craquement sinistre, pour s'accroupir en le contempler de nouveau. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il approcha son pied du cou du cadavre et appuya dessus avec une violence extraordinaire, ce qui le fit craquer, une fois de plus. La colonne vertébrale, sans doute. Il brisa coudes, genoux, mains, dos, chevilles et décida de s'arrêter. Un puzzle s'offrait à lui, il n'avait plus qu'à le remettre en place. C'est ce qu'il fit des membres qu'il avait brisés.

Enfin, il secoua la main devant la tête du jeune homme qui ouvrit subitement les yeux.

L'adolescent se releva avec un air hébété, découvrant son corps. Il réussit à articuler une phrase.

Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ?

Ryuk le fixa, heureux de son œuvre.

-Je t'ai ressuscité. Sache que je suis un dieu de la mort et à présent, je suis ton maître.

Le jeune homme s'inclina lentement, apprenant chacun de ses mouvements, toujours avec le même air hébété.

-Tu intégreras la police et tu feras partie de l'élite.

-Bien.

Une lumière jaillit de l'index du dieu, qui l'appuya sur le front du ressuscité.

-Je viens de te donner l'intelligence absolue. A toi de t'en servir comme il faut. Sers la justice.

-Bien.

Ryuk se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Parfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un de très intelligent, lui confier le Death Note en affirmant que son don n'est qu'un hasard et enfin, il assisterait au plus beau des spectacles. Un duel à mort.

Par la suite, il tuerait le gagnant.

Il en était sûr. Le spectacle durerait très longtemps.

Il retourna dans son monde, délaissant le garçon qui restait toujours aussi hébété.

Ryuk était très content de lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'autre participant du duel et se régaler.

* * *

**Et voilààà ! Avez-vous de petites impressions, à part le fait que c'est trèès court ?**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu !  
**


End file.
